friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: Vinyl's Diamond Minecart
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamond Mark Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Grand Galloping Minecart Story: Everypony was still asleep, until a knock was heard at the door. Octavia:" Ugh... I got it!" Octavia got out of bed, and walked over to her door to exit her bedroom. Walking down the hall, she noticed two of the royal guards through the window. Octavia:" Grim, hide." Grim hid behind the sofa quietly, as Octavia came to the door. She opened the door and was immediately spoken to. Guard 1:" Excuse me miss. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a few questions." Octavia:" Actually, I do mind, but go ahead since I know I don't have a choice but to let you waste my nap." Guard 1:" Do you perhaps know of stallion who goes by the name... uh..." Guard 2:" Psst... Diamond Minecart." Guard 1:" Oh yeah, Diamond Minecart. Know him?" Octavia:" You mean DanTDM? Yes... why." Guard 2:" It appears this 'Diamond Minecart' has been accused of theft." Octavia:" Theft? Who would accuse him of such a thing?" Guard 1:" Some stallion named Denton... or something." Octavia was panicking, but she couldn't give him away without knowing the full truth. Octavia:" Um... I tyink I may know where he is..." Guard 1:" Well... where?" Octavia:" Um... I think he went off to the Carousel Botique. Yes, um... he told he wanted to get a tux made for him, perhaps he went to take the gems instead." Guard 2:" I'm afraid that was his first stop, miss. He's not there anymore." Octavia:" Um... did you check the new barbershop, he said was going there next." Guard 1:" Why would a criminal go there?" Octavia:" Um... mabye because criminals dye their mane all the time." The guards looked eachother. Guard 2:" That's accurate." Guard 1:" Ok, you have nice night now." Octavia:" Just a second!" The guards stopped. Octavia:" Next time I want to see a warrant, or I shall tell Princess Twilight that you have invaded my house... twice." The guard looked at eachother, then back at Octavia and nodded, smiling nervously. Finally they walked off, and Tavi closed the door. Octavia:" Daaaaaaan!" Dan woke up, tumblng off the bed. He went to the living room, and saw Octavia's worried face. Dan:" What happened, did Grim get caught?" Octavia:" No, but somepony's accusing you of thievery. Is it true?" Dan:" What? Who?" Octavia:" Um... I think the guards mentioned a stallion named Denton." Dan:" Whaaaaaaaaat!? Denton? I should have known!" Octavia:" Who is he?" Dan:" Denton was the worst. He would always come up with these crazy plans to get rid of me. He would even try to ruin the holidays for us." Octavia gasped. Octavia:" He'd ruin Hearth's Warming Day?" Dan:" Uh... you mean Christmas?" Octavia:" No, Hearth's Warming, I don't know what holidays you celebrate in Minecraftia." Dan:" Whatever. The point is... he's a villian, and he's got to be stopped." Vinyl:" I'm all for it!" Dan:" Vinyl? When did you get here?" Vinyl:" I live here. Duh." Octavia:" I think he means, when did you get in this room." Vinyl:" I may have been doing that thing called evesdropping, which I know you really hate, and that's why I did it anyways." Octavia gave her a cold look. Octavia:" So just be clear, you aren't a theif?" Dan:" Of course not. Grim, have I ever stolen anything that isn't mine apart from Dr. Trayaurus' diary." Vinyl burst into laughter, falling on the floor, kicking and flailing about. Octavia:" So then how are we going to find him, and stop him?" Dan:" Well first, we have to clear my name, so that everypony knows I'm innocent." Vinyl:" Well how will we do that?" Dan:" You're a DJ Pony, anyone will listen to a mare who can drop some sick beats." Octavia:" Oh yes, but nopony listens to the mare that plays slow and eligant." Vinyl:" That's because fast and wild is an attention-getter." Dan:" Here's what I'm thinking, we need a party, with the majority of ponies in Ponyville..." Octavia:" I don't think that's necassary. We could just ask Princess Twilight, to tell Princess Celestia that you're no criminal." Dan:" Well you could... but that takes the fun out of it." Vinyl:" Yeah... but it is easier." Dan:" Yeah, you're right." So they all went to Twilight, even Grim. Dan:" So what we really need you to do is tell Princess Celestia that Denton is the real villian. He ruins everything all the time, and I'm sick of it." Twilight:" I don't know, Denton did say you would say something like that." Vinyl:" But Dan isn't a troublemaker at all, he's a cool guy, and I don't mean the bad kinda cool. He's also a real sweet... um... party pony." Vinyl blushed a little. Octavia:" Besides, he saved my sister from a bunch of those... monsters." Dan:" Please, you've got to listen miss Sparkle. Denton is a bad man... pony, gah... whatever... he can't be trusted. He just wants to hurt me and my friends." Twilight:" Well, I guess if your friends say so, I guess I could tell the Princess that there's nothing to worry about with you." Dan:" Thank you. I really appretiate it. Oh, and can you tell that Grim is not a viscious skeleton animal." Twilight:" Sure. Spike, you got all that?" Spike:" Yup." Spike finished the letter, then burned it. Dan:" Why would you burn the letter before sending it?" Twilight:" How do you think I send letters to the princess? Spike's fire breathe is magic, whatever he burns gets sent to Princess Celestia." Dan:" Oh... clever." Later that day, Princess Celestia showed up at Vinyl and Octavia's front door. Vinyl:" I got it." Vinyl opened the door. Vinyl:" Princess Celestia?" Celestia:" Hello Vinyl. I am looking for Dan." Vinyl:" Wait, you're not taking him away, are you?" Celestia:" Of course not. I got Twilight's letter, and I find Mr. Denton's actions very suspicious as well." Dan:" Wait, so I'm off the hook?" Celestia:" Of course. And I also heard about a friend you were looking for. He was being kidnapped by some changelings, and I gave him a little help. He safe in my castle, helping set up for the Grand Galloping Galla. And he was the one who told me about Denton. Dan:" The what?" Vinyl:" Holy snaps! Dr. Trayaurus is setting up for the Grand Galloping Galla? I can't even get in because I'm too 'loud', yet Discord was invited last year Celestia:" Well maybe you'll be in luck this time. I'm giving, each of you your own tickets to the Grand Galloping Galla." Octavia:" Really?" Dan:" Um, can somepony tell me exactly what a 'Grand Galloping Galla' is?" Vinyl:" It's a party, where you can dance, and eat, and just... you know, just have fun." Celestia:" One suggestion though, not everypony likes fast and wild, so Dr. Trayuarus made a room just for you, and all the other party ponies like you." Vinyl throws her front hooves in the air. Vinyl:" Awsome!!!" Celestia:" But you can't see Dr. Trayuarus yet, he has a suprise just for you when you get there." Dan:" That's cool. I'd like to stay a while here before I go back home." Vinyl panicked. Dan is Vinyl's Diamond Minecart. She doesn't want him to leave. She knew she would have to confess quickly. Vinyl:" Um... Dan?" Dan:" Yes?" Vinyl:" Um... do you want... to dance with me at the Grand Galloping Galla?" Vinyl started bracing herself for a no. She never had a crush before, so she was very nervous. Dan:" Sure." Vinyl:" Aw man... wait did you say yes?" Dan:" Yes." Vinyl blushed, and threw her hooves up again. Vinyl:" Yyyyeeeeessss!" That night, Dan had no problem, keeping the zombponies out of other ponies houses. Princess Celestia offered him to become a protector in Ponyville. Dan bashed a skelepon (Skeleton Pony) with his diamond shield. Dan:" Take that, nasty skelebones!" Suddenly, a loud screech was heard coming from the Everfree forest. A pitch-black, three-headed, skeletal alicorn flew from the Everfree Forest, and landed in front of him. Dan could not believe his eyes. It was a Wither alicorn. Dan:" Oy, that is not good." The Withercorn formed a wither skull above it's horn, and launches it at Dan. Dan dodges the blast. He then lauched three arrows at it, one at each head. Dan:" Quit being such a punk, you punk." The Withercorn was just about to launch another, until a rainbow figure came down, and smacked the Withercorn in it's left face. Dan and the three heads looked up to see a rainbow mane and tail pegasus pony, with a cloud and rainbow bolt for a cutie mark. It was Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash:" Ha! Take that you wierd coal-boned alicorn!" Applejack came along and bucked it's front right hoof. Applejack:" How do ya'll like them apples?" The Withercorn then blasted a blue skull at Applejack, and she started coughing up a storm. Dan:" Oh no! Applejack's been withered! She needs milk! Quick!" Applejack:" There's milk... 'cough cough'... at mah farm." Dan:" Whatever your name is, go get the milk." Rainbow:" I'm on it! And my names Rainbow Dash!" She hurried towards Sweet Apple Acres. Dan did his best to keep Applejack out of harms way. He used a healing tipped arrow to weaken the Withercorn. (Healing is harmful to undead. Just FYI.) Dan:" You had that coming punk!" Rainbow Dash:" I got the milk!" Applejack drinks the milk, and feels better. Applejack:" Thanks fellas." Dan:" Look!" He points to the runaway Withercorn. Rainbow Dash:" Oh no! It's headed straight for Fluttershy's place!" They all run towards Fluttershy's treehouse in pursuit of the Withercorn, only to stop and see Fluttershy hugging and calming it down. Fluttershy:" There there, don't you worry. I'll have those arrows removed in a jiff." Fluttershy removed the arrows that Dan had shot at it. It roared, and then it hugged Fluttershy while she started giggling. Fluttershy:" Aww, you're welcome. Now you can head back to the Everfree, but no more scaring other ponies ok?" The Withercorn nodded with it's middle head, and flew back to the Everfree Forest. Dan:" Wow, that was amazing." Applejack:" Well, that's Fluttershy for ya." Fluttershy:" All creatures deserve a little kindness." Meanwhile, Vinyl was getting ready for the galla, but she doesn't want to wear a dress. Octavia:" Why must you be so difficult about wearing girly things?" Vinyl:" Because, I'm not the girly kind of girl Tavi. Dan will think I look rediculous." Octavia:" The Diamond Minecart doesn't care what you look like Vinyl, and I told you I don't like that nickname. Dan is your date, and he won't like you any less in a dress." Vinyl:" Oh yeah, speaking of which, who's your date?" Octavia:" Oh... um, well I would rather not..." Vinyl:" Come on Octavia, who is he?" Octavia:" Well that's the thing. My date isn't a stallion... but a mare." Vinyl's jaw dropped to the ground. Vinyl:" But you aren't... in love... right?" Octavia rubbed her hooves together nervously. Octavia:" Well, we may have been...dating behind your back for a while." Vinyl:" What!!! Tavi you know I don't agree with same gender romance!" Octavia:" I knew it, I knew you would act like this! That's why I kept it secret!" Vinyl:" Alright, who is she?" Octavia:" Vinyl please. I like her a lot, and you should be more supportive. Besides, it's no different than you dating a stallion from another dimension." Vinyl:" No! It's way different!" Suddenly, the front door opened. It was Derpy. Derpy:" Octavia, are you ready for tomorrow? Oh hi Vinyl, guess what..." Vinyl:" Let me guess, it's you that's going with Octavia! Well I'm not letting that happen. Mares don't go with mares. It's all wrong!" Octavia stomped her hoof. Octavia:" Now that's enough Vinyl! I'm going with Derpy weather you like it or not!" Derpy:" Did I come at a bad time? I'm always making those kind of mistakes." Octavia:" Derpy, would it be ok if we talk privately at the restraunt? Vinyl isn't in a very good mood." Derpy:" Oh... ok." Derpy and Octavia walked out of the house together, leaving Vinyl to be upset and grumpy. Vinyl:" Well fine! You and your marefriend can do whatever the hay you want together! I can't believe I'm related to some FILLY FOOLER!!!" Octavia:" I can't believe you just called me that. That hurts Vinyl, and you know it." Octavia slamed the door on Vinyl. Just when she and Derpy turned around, Dan was right there. Dan:" What's all the comotion?" Derpy:" Ask Vinyl, I don't think Octavia wants to talk about it." Octavia had tears falling from her eyes, as Derpy held her hoof, and nuzzled her cheek. Dan went inside, and saw Vinyl stomping all over the living room, murmuring to herself. Dan:" What happened?" Vinyl:" Can you believe it? My own sister is a filly fooler!" Dan:" Speak clearly." Vinyl:" She's in love another mare!" Dan:" Well what's wrong with that?" Vinyl:" Don't tell me you support that." Dan:" Vinyl, she has a right to love whoever she pleases. And she's your sister, you should support her." Vinyl:" I know, but it doesn't feel right. I don't like it." Dan:" Well she does, and you'll have to deal with it sooner or later." Vinyl:" Fine. But I won't like it, at all." Dan:" Just try to stay calm at the galla, alright?" Vinyl:" Fine. Hey I had a question, you wouldn't mind me wearing loud colors at the galla would you?" Dan:" Only if you don't mind what I'm wearing." Dan pulls out a sparkly diamond-made tux, with a blue bow that has a diamond in the middle. Vinyl chuckled as she pulled down her glasses so she isn't blinded. Vinyl:" A little flashy isn't, and way too much diamond, even for you." Dan blushed. Dan:" I couldn't help myself." Meanwhile, Derpy and Octavia were sitting down at their favorite restraunt. Derpy:" Why didn't you tell me Octavia?" Octavia:" I judt didn't want you to feel bad Derpy. You are a star in my eye, and I don't like it when other ponies judge you." Derpy:" It's ok Octavia, we're still going to the gall together aren't we?" Octavia:" Of course Derpy. You and I have been waiting so long for this moment to come. I would never let you down just because my sister is being mean. I love you Derpy, I hope you know that." Derpy:" I love you too Octavia." They both kissed from across the table, and then looked at eachother blushing, and smiling romantically at eachother. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)